can you see what i see?
by kistsuki tanaga
Summary: its about a girl getting trapped in a mirror stuck singing her favorite song. but what could it be? is it an illision?, or an alluision?


Can you see what I see?

Come to me children

Let's fallow, my way,

Into the world of

Darkness and magic,

With all my powers ill show you the way,

Filled with dreams, hopes, and illusions…

Once upon a time, lived a girl with many like distress. Marionette was her name. She was the type to get as many guys as possible. Girls wonder, but they never seemed to like her.

"How do you do it?" said one girl...

"Magic!" marionette said. As she threw fake sparkles and confetti in the air.

She loved magic. More than fake magic if you can say. She had brought this magic kit to school show all her guy friends and one girl-type-friend that, what ever you do… everything is magic…

The next day as she woke up, she wore a black silk pants, a white collar t-shirt, a vest, black tapping shoes, and a top hat. Or a 'magic' hat, what she may call it. As she headed downstairs, toward the kitchen table, she sings her favorite song:

Come to me children

Let's fallow, my way,

Into the world of

Darkness and magic,

With all my powers ill show you the way,

Filled with dreams, hopes, and illusions…

Marionette span around, singing her favorite song. As she made her way to the breakfast table, mom was already done fixing the lunch she packed for school.

"It seems to be that your happy again." said mother.

"Never been better!" marionette yelped in an enthusiastic voice. "Were taking a field trip to a place called 'illusions and allusions'…" marionette leaned in closer as if she was telling a secret. "And get this..." her mother slowed down and stops what she was doing, and joined in the conversation. "It's magic."

"Oh really?" her brother Henry said in a sarcastic like tone. "Why don't you use your fake magic and disappear!" teasing her was his main point into hating his sister. Henry teased and teased about marionette magic tricks because… she couldn't do magic. But she always manages to fool her friends back at gothic high.

"Why don't you use that mouth of yours and shut up!" marionette was irritated with Henry's attitude, and how he remark things. She didn't hate all of him though. Sometimes they play video games together, they would pull tricks on each other, they would even put different toppings on food they like and gross out there parents.

"Stop it you too! You're making me have a migraine." Mother hated when marionette and Henry fought. It was like World War 2 all over again. They both laughed. Mother couldn't figure out what was the relationship of these two, but if it had stopped the arguing, it made her laugh too.

"I gotta go mom see you later!" she rushed out the door with out taking a bite of breakfast. Walking toward the bus stop, she sees her friends Tom, Kyle, and silhouette.

"Hey other twin." Kyle said within a smirk coming upon his face.

"Hey" marionette crossed the street and sat on the bench were silhouette was standing.

"They totally look alike" tom said. Although tom was smart, he sounded stupid every time he talked. "Man, where's the bus!"

Marionette standed up. "I can make it appear if you want…" she took out a plastic wand out her backpack and tapped it on her hand multiple times.

"Do whatever dude just make the bus come!" tom was so antsy for the bus to come, he didn't care about his remarks Kyle made on his talking.

"Okay…" marionette lifted up her wand and sparkles came flying out the top of the wand. "Bus… appear!" she moved the wand to the direction the street was on. The bus had pulled up its way from down the street. Tom, Kyle, and silhouette gave marionette a round of applause

"Impressive." Silhouette had said in a way that said she didn't believe in magic.

"Thank you! I love you I love you!" tom was hugging all over marionette as if she was a new car or something.

"Choking…me…" marionette whispered out the two last words before she could die from a baring hug. The bus pulled up.

As they had got on the bus, Kyle and marionette sat together. So did silhouette and tom.

"Your ready to go to the magic place?" said Kyle.

Marionette wasn't paying attention. She was busy singing her favorite song:

Come to me children

Let's fallow, my way,

Into the world of

Darkness and magic,

With all my powers ill show you the way,

Filled with dreams, hopes, and illusions…

Tom had turned around in his seat. "You sure do like that song." He said.

"Yeah what's the point of that song?" Kyle pointed out.

"Oh you want me to sing a different version of it? A curse song is what you want?" marionette takes it slightly too high when it comes to her favorite songs. "How bout this…"

"You too boys…" silhouette sighed.

"Come to me Tommy; let's show you the way,

Into the world of

Slow, rage, and painful death,

Breathe in my powers to lighten your day,

Filled with nightmares, wrath, and confusions…"

"I get it. Ill just stay in my place." Tom sat back down into hit seat and slouched down.

"Well guys… ready for school?" Kyle suggested.

"Yes. Let's get our study on!" silhouette loved school as much as the guys hated it. Marionette didn't mind school; it's the activities that get in her way. You can say silhouette is a nerd, or a geek freak, but she's top-ranked in her algerbra, math, and English class. No matter what you say, she will out-smart your intelligence.

"Nooo!" tom yelled out. "School sucks."

"Tell me Thomas." Silhouette always used her brain for good and good deeds. Now this, she's just giving tom a little warm up before the quiz tomorrow.

"I love to see this." Kyle turned around in his seat, so did marionette.

"Peter piper picked a pickled pepper; each pickled pepper peter piper picked was piping hot. Just how many did peter piper pick his pickled peppers?" when It comes to times like this, silhouette always timed him.

"Uh…" tom said out of turn.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! Times up! You loose!" silhouette jumped out of her seat and cheered in victory. "Thank you… thank you…" she bowed gracefully trying to not hit her head on the seat in front of her.

"Yo time to get off the bus. Were gonna be late." Kyle said as he was stepping out of his seat to leave the bus. The four of us walked up to gothic high. Gothic high was an old abandoned school before my dad came and bought it. So you can say he's the principle of our school now. Bad mistake dad. Bad mistake. Before we could even begin breakfast, the bell rang.

"Nooo! My cinnamon waffles! Why!" tom fell to the ground, begging on his knees for his cinnamon waffles.

"Dude… calm down." Silhouette said.

"Hey marionette." Kyle said about to mention something to her.

Marionette didn't hear him. She was busy listening to music on her tripod. Moving her head back and forth, and singing to the beat, was her only movement into getting through the day.

"Marionette!" Kyle yelped and tapped marionette at the same time.

"Huh?" marionette snapped out of her 'beat maker' faze and saw the principle. "Hi dad."

"Hi marionette." The dad was strict and confident. Unlike other dads, he wasn't clear on what he always said. That's how marionette and her friends keep finding poles. "You know there's no electronics at school right?" dad said.

"Yeah but I'm going on a field trip. And there's electronics there. Just like him" marionette points at a random guy listening to music on his tripod too.

"Hey your there! Stop right there!" as dad voice fades, the random guy ran down the hall with marionette's dad chasing him.

"Way to go nuki." Tom said.

"it was either that' or plan B." marionette sighed in relief. What tom had reclaimed earlier was marionette nickname. Nuki tawanaki. Plan B was one of silhouette riddles that she did with tom. On there way to there lockers, Kyle took pictures of silhouette and marionette standing together and upload every single one of them on a fan site tom and Kyle calls: 'the '

"Kyle stop." Marionette covered up her face against her locker blushing.

"Yeah put it up before you get caught by marionette's dad." Silhouette restated.

"I prefer for you to call him principle here." Marionette felt disgusted every time when someone or anyone mentions the word 'dad' in school. Sometimes she wonders, is it ok for me to be here?

"Fine one more pic. Smile." Click went the camera, and a group of girls came walking through.

"Hey dorky, wimpy, stupid." One of the most hated girls in school said. She's hated for being popular in school. And also hated for being snobby as usual.

"Hey snobby trashy, and lame" said silhouette. Silhouette was really bad with combat names. That's why she's name dorky.

"Oh don't try to full me. Dorky. I know all your riddles since preschool…" said one of the snobby girls.

"Why hello there ladies… care to go for a ride?" tom said gratefully. Besides despite his "lady-killing" acts, he needed a girlfriend more than ever.

"EW! No!" one of the snobby girls left. And now there were two.

"Better be going before I get my dad on you." Marionette said.

"Oh yeah what's he gonna do? Suspend me? Can't hurt me." Said one of the snobby girls. The ones who's talking is likely dumb. But the whole school knows there's a brain in that thick headed skull of hers somewhere… deep…. Real deep.

"Yeah… but I get to do how many days I get to suspend you. Who knows you might expelled from for the whole school year." Marionette really isn't the type to mess with. I mean if you pull a prank so tasteful and disgusting she's going to expel you. But if you're her friend, she'll let you off the hook and suspend you later. Harsh.

"ugh." Both of the girls had walked away.

"Nice job nuki… now I'm terrified of your dad less than you now" tom smiled.

"Siamo tutte scavai, figi delle temborei…" silhouette started to sing her favorite song. The worst thing about it is she's knows different language in how to sing it. Word to word.

"Quanta lanova shitova…" marionette knew the words too. But she only knew the romanji ones. The bell rings.

"Aw crap were late for class!" Kyle sighed and ran to class. So did tom, silhouette, and marionette.

"Finally the field trip! Yes… I can feel the power trembling in my hands…" said marionette as she twists and turns her risks like an evil genius. While marionette was rubbing the human flesh of her skin, the three other friends made an agreement. While tom came out of the group, he pretended that he was holding a camera, and that he was broadcasting her evilness live.

"Its official folks." Said Kyle as he leaned toward marionette's shoulder. "She's lost it." Marionette looked at Kyle clueless to what he had said.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" silhouette was pretending to hold a microphone in her hand and hold it up to marionette mouth.

"Um…" marionette trembled.

"I'm sorry that is all for now my peeps! See you when you see me. Bye!" Kyle said like he was in a rush.

"And… cut!" tom said. "Great show we got going there! Our best one yet." Tom mentioned.

"Oh you guys." Marionette sighed in relief to knowing that her friends didn't think she went all crazy with her magic. "We gotta get on the bus guys! Or we wont be able to go!" marionette pulled Kyle's arm and rushed everybody else.

Come to me children

Let's fallow, my way,

Into the world of

Darkness and magic,

With all my powers ill show you the way,

Filled with dreams, hopes, and illusions…

"Welcome everyone and welcome to illusions and allusions." Said the guide kimi. "Let's show you the house of cards first. Shall we?" the instructor leaded us down a hall with different giant pictures of kings, queens, jokers, and ace of hearts.

"Who is this guy?" Tom asked. The whole class sighed.

"He's the king of spades dimwit!" silhouette wrinkled a line on her forehead showing stress from tom's comments. "You sicken me the worst." Silhouette just ignored the situation and kept moving along with the others.

Marionette had popped her black bubble gum and looked at the pictures just to show the teacher that she was at least interested. "I like the timid lighting around here."

"We like to keep things dark and illusionary around here." Said the instructor.

"I like it…" marionette said. When ever its dark or timid, marionette always felt like sleeping. 'It's not her fault' she always says. She believes it's in her blood.

"Yo tom. Nuki nuki here needs light. She's falling asleep again." Kyle clutched in a whisper. Kyle had grab marionette right arm, hanged it over his neck, and carried marionette into the front of the group.

"Thank you guys." Marionette was wide awake again. For a reason, she always felt special. I mean her dad is the principle, she got good friends, and undying wish for magic. She couldn't wish for nothing more. Nothing less. "You're the best. Haven't I told you guys that before?"

"Yeah. But not enough." Tom put his hands on his hips, and bobbled his Head. The whole class stops moving, starred at him for a brief second, and started there walk again.

"Don't you ever, do that crappy stuff again" silhouette growled.

"Yes ma'am." Tom stayed in the back of the group

"Ok! We have now entered the house of cards. And now we are going to play a game." The instructor said. "See that gigantic card over there?" kimi pointed. "There's something different about it. There's an image added on there. Can you find it?" she walked to the nearest wall in the room, and leaned on it. She already knew it was gonna be a while.

"I found it." Silhouette said. "Right there." She pointed.

"Huh?" kimi said in shock. She couldn't believe a 16 year old girl found the added on link to the card. "W-well you won. Come on out ty." An image flew from the card.

"Whoa…" the whole class said. But they knew it was fake.

"My god! Look at that!" marionette yelped from the back of the group.

"Ty ty!" the little image said. As it walked up to kimi recklessly.

"Amazing but not real students. Let's move on to the next exhibit! We haven't had all the time in the world you know." Said Mrs. Bell. Her voice faded as she went to the next exhibit.

As the group left, the instructor and the paper image had a little talk before continuing the tour.

"We found her." Said kimi.

"ty." The image said. The giant card the image came out of sucked the image right back to its original place. Or were it had belonged.

"Hey guys ill be your next part of the tour." Said the guy instructor. On his nametag read: Leo.

"He's cute." Said silhouette. Her friends looked at her cautiously.

"Dude. He's like 35! Perv." Said tom. He crossed his arms and gave silhouette a glare that said: 'you should be ashamed.'

"I know but still…" silhouette blushed under her jacket sleeve and kept walking with the group.

"Girls…" marionette rolled her eyes. Both of the guys looked at her.

"What?" marionette was confused on why the guys were looking at her.

"Are we ready?" Leo said questionably. He started walking with the group. "Next we are going to a place called: mirror mirror on the wall…" his voice slowly faded as he was walking at the same pace as others. But faster.

"Oh! Mirrors! Maybe I can trap tom in one." Marionette smirked.

"Hey!" tom yelped, and crossed his arms. His friends around him giggled.

"Now were gonna play a game." Said Leo the instructor. "It's called mirror's images."

"Ahh… I played this at magic camp." Marionette said. With a crazy metallic look on her face.

"Ohh… no. she's got that look again." tom whispered to Kyle. The last time marionette put on this face, was when tom had pulled her chair, when she was going to sit. She fell and knocked down all the chemicals, and blew up the science lab. He was lucky that her dad was alive to pay for the coverage. To make this story short, let's just say she left a little something in his locker the very next day.

"Oh were oh were have my little test boy gone to?" marionette was teasing tom. Tom was the test boy because we all know he's too dumb to do smart decisions.

"Here I am." Said tom. Tom sighed

"I want the girls to pick a test subject." Said Leo.

"Tommy…" marionette giggled.

"Yeah yeah… I heard ya." Tom moaned.

"And I want the girls to go in the mirrors." Said the instructor.

"What?" marionette gulped.

"You heard him. Get in there." Tom crossed his arms and smirked.

"Do not worry. The _non believers_ will come right out of the mirror." Said Leo.

"Here I go…" marionette walked into the mirror. Never to be seen again.

"Hmmm…" Kyle said suspiciously, looking at the instructor.

Come to me children

Let's fallow, my way,

Into the world of

Darkness and magic,

With all my powers ill show you the way,

Filled with dreams, hopes, and illusions…

Come to me children

Let's fallow, my way,

Into the world of

Darkness and magic,

With all my powers ill show you the way,

Filled with dreams, hopes, and illusions…


End file.
